ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Melusine
Drops Vial Of Ebon Pigment Testimonial * just noticed winter breeze from this one has an additional effect of stun --Mira el dito 10:38, April 25, 2010 (UTC) * Soloable by a 75SMN/SCH using Shiva. With Avatar's Favor and my gear prep cost was down to 4mp a tick. Didn't use any Blood Pacts, just let Shiva melee her to death. Used Sublimation and Astal Flow to manage MP. Ended the fight with about 200MP left (mithra). * Soloed as 75BLU/NIN. Straight tanked using shadows, used MP Drainkiss multiple times to recover MP and used Evasion gear (rarely dodged though). Debuffs wouldn't stick so had to rely Refueling, Fast Cast(trait), Actinic Burst, and Head Butt to keep shadows up. Hit for 100+ even with Cocoon on and Blizzaga 3 hit for 500+ when not stunned. Relied on auto-attack and Head Butt to kill, took around 10 minutes. Got a Furia Pigment(Not a typo) for the kill. --Lunaretic 02:47, December 25, 2009 (UTC) * Just dualboxed as NIN/DRK and PLD/THF. Respawn is the same as the other 2 fairys in their respective nations of a 20 min window 2 hours after ToD. This one spawned at 2 hours 5 min. Basically spammed winter breeze around the blizzard spells, 3 blizzaga 3 and 3 blizzard 4. Not sure if that is the pattern of winter breeze > spell > wb > spell > wb and so on but thats the exact way it did it to me. I stunned the gas as my NIN held all hate, PLD was backup cure and TH. Fight took about 6 min tops. Never in any danger as the fairies seem to be very weak, could have soloed as NIN/DRK. Went 1/1 on Furia pigment, where as Tiffenotte I am 0/21 and Peaseblossom 0/3. * Easily soloed as DNC/NIN. Violent Flourish was able to stun every spell, although I did use Etoile Casaque and kept Stutter Step up for good measure. Winter Breeze wasn't a threat either, as the stun does not last very long, although it will remove shadows if there are no other buffs present. I was also 1/1 on Furia Pigment from this NM. Just solo'd on sam/nin using sekkanoki tachi rana to tachi gekko then sam 2 hour followed by light sc. did use blade bash to stun a blizzaga 3. also got stunned several times and once during my light sc. had to meditate again but finished it off with a tachi gekko. had npc helper lvl 70 soothing healer out for cures. easy fight!!! got ebon pigment drop first time. I just killed this as rdm/nin, I had some help from a pld/dnc who happened to be around though I'm sure a rdm can solo this. Its very easy to kite sence it often stops to cast Blizzard IV and blizzaga III, just make sure to be out of range when they go off :D. The fight took roughly 30-40 mins so I would guess a straight solo would take 50mins. I only used bio II and poison II, the only thunder III I cast did 139 damage(with Jupiter's staff, elemental torque, relic boots and 66+35 Int). No drops. Good Luck! :D *I just soloed it on rdm/nin, took about 47mins to kill, thunder III again did very little so i would recomend not bothering with nukes. I forgot to mention this but i kited it away from its spawn to near the sandy entrance(to get it away from the goblins near the spawn) and used the trees and fences to kite it. Beware, it loses intrest fairly easly so don't go too far when its casting. No drops again, the next will drop though... I hope... Just curious... If she kills you, will she raise you? :D --Dish 03:58, June 22, 2011 (UTC)